


Cuffed

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Series: Sherlock Fanfiction Illustrations [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Handcuffs, Pin-Up, fanfic illustration, pin up, pull the stars from the sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“As Major Devan was showing him around the barracks, one of the lockers was open, bringing John face to face with, well, a pin-up of Sherlock, half-dressed and in full glam mode.”</p><p>The poster in question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pull the Stars from the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/378901) by [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane). 



[](http://imgur.com/XBUoSwE)

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on [tumblr](http://hobbitystmarymorstan.tumblr.com/post/34742909809/cuffed-by-draloreshimare-for-roane-art-from-her).


End file.
